


hospital for souls

by wilkeu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, OC, idk i just want 2 post it somewhere owo, theres. death n drugs tho so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilkeu/pseuds/wilkeu
Summary: oc angst taking place in a hospital. thats. thats it





	hospital for souls

When he regained consciousness, the first thing he heard was steady beating of the heartbeat monitoring machine. "Fuck," he thought. "Again?" He slowly moved his fingers, checking if he can feel them; he could. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything for a moment; he sighed loudly, feeling like if something heavy was stuck in his chest. He blinked a few times, until he could slightly make out a figure in the darkness. 

"Are you real?" he asked in a raspy voice, his throat hurt like it was on fire. "Or are you just in my mind?" 

The figure jumped at the sound of his voice. 

"Ceres?" 

"Angel." he said, trying to smile. His whole face hurt, he could feel blood in his mouth, bruises on his face. "What happened?" 

The figure sitting next to him sighed angrily. 

"You're in a fucking hospital again. Sixth time this month." they said. "The nurses don't even ask me who I'm visiting at this point."

Ceres smiled softly again, and tried to sit up, just to feel his muscles give up and fall back onto the hospital bed. "Truce. What happened to me." he said. Not a question. A demand. 

"You overdosed. Again." Truce said. "I think you got into some kind of a fight with someone. You came back home, all bloody, scared the shit out of me. Then you said something and passed out, so I called an ambulance. They wouldn't let me in, so I called Mira to drive me here, and when I got here they told me you're not in a room yet because-" he cut off, taking in a sharp breath. 

"Because?" Ceres asked, even though he knew what Truce is going to say.

"Because you flat lined and they were trying to bring you back." Truce said, his voice drained of any emotion. "They said you might get into a coma. And that they weren't sure if you'd ever wake up again." 

"I'm so-"

"Stop." Truce cut him off. "You're not. You're not fucking sorry, stop lying. You think you're fucking immortal, you think you can't be killed, you think you're unstoppable, guess what! You're not! You are stoppable and it just takes one pill too much, one shot, one line, whatever the fuck you're taking, for you to die. Fucking hell, the medics asked me what did you take and I couldn't fucking answer cause you never tell me shit, and mix everything together, and they weren't sure how to help you because of that!" 

Truce was crying. Ceres wasn't able to see him, but they've spent enough time together he could tell he's crying. Ceres didn't know what to say, he knew that no matter what leaves his mouth isn't going to be good, so he just decided to be quiet. Only the beeping on the monitored gave away his feelings.

"Listen." Truce continued, but now his words sounded hurt instead of the previous anger. "I've always been the one to die first. I've always thought I don't care about anyone, always thought I'm just moments away from my final breath, fuck, I always have something to kill myself with on me. And then you happened. You happened, with your shitty behaviour, with your dumb fucking god complex, with your belief that you're unstoppable. And I started caring, and I didn't like it at first. It shouldn't be like that, I shouldn't get used to people. And then you started caring about me too, or at least that's what you said. And fucking christ, Ceres, you scared me. I was sure I'm never going to see you again, to talk to you again, I was sure you're gone. And after you're gone, I wouldn't be able to function, you know? If you died in this fucking hospital, I'd probably be the next body to take care of."

Ceres caught himself crying. He hated it, he hated how vulnerable it made him feel, but he allowed it this time. 

"I'm… Fuck." he started coughing, the taste of blood back on his tongue. "I didn't know you cared that hard, angel." 

Truce stood up. Ceres was sure he's going to leave and was already prepared for that; it didn't happen, though. Truce sat on the verge of the bed, careful not to touch Ceres, not to hurt him. 

"You know why you couldn't fucking know?" he said, putting his hand on Ceres'. "You're never sober. I know why, I understand why, you've told me, but it's still something that's going to kill you at one point." 

Ceres started making little circles on Truce's palm, hoping it'd help him calm down. It did.

"Angel." he said. "You know I can't be sober. You know that's going to kill me just as fast." 

The lights turned on. Ceres could finally notice the dark circles around Truce's eyes, the few days old eyeliner stuck in corners of his eyes, dried tears on his cheeks. He looked even paler than usually. 

"Why are the lights… Oh." Ceres noticed Mira standing in the doorway, an older nurse behind her. She was holding a cup of coffee and a small sandwich, probably to give to Truce. "Hi." Ceres said. 

Seconds later the nurse rushed in, checked some things, told Truce and Mira to get out, and called a doctor. Truce stood up, hardly balancing on his feet; he shot Ceres a worried glance, and had to hold onto a cupboard to hold himself up. Mira walked towards him and wrapped her arm around his body to help him walk. They were out of Ceres' sight in moments, then the doctors came in, and he let them do anything they wanted to him until he drifted back to sleep.

Truce allowed Mira to lead him through dimly lit hospital corridors. She said something to him, at one point, but he couldn't hear it: his ears and mind were filled with unstoppable buzzing, as if there were old LED lamps inside his head. When they got outside, Mira handed him a cigarette and a lighter. Truce smoked sadly, grateful for the things she's doing. She didn't say anything; just stood there, her arm still around Truce, fingers moving on his arm in a comforting way. 

"Thank you." Truce whispered.

"What did you tell him?" Mira asked, grabbing the burnt out cigarette from Truce's hand, knowing he'd probably put it out on himself, then she handed him the sandwich she was holding. "Eat."

Truce wanted to say no, wanted to say he won't eat, but he didn't do that; he knew it wouldn't work, and he knew Mira would get upset. He didn't want that. So he grabbed it and took a small bite. 

"I kinda… I kinda snapped at him." Truce admitted. "Said some things I probably shouldn't have. I just. I'm so angry at him, you know? I'm so angry he's doing this to himself."

"I know, Truce. I can see that." Mira said, taking a sip of her coffee. It was already cold. 

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Truce asked. 

Mira sighed. 

"I think he won't even remember. When you were in a hospital you didn't remember the first time you woke up." 

Truce nodded, too tired to speak; he hasn't slept since Ceres ended up in the hospital four days ago. Mira was right, he couldn't remember the time he woke up in the hospital; he couldn't even remember when Mira drove him home, or what happened before. 

"You know," Mira started, lighting up one of Truce's cigarettes. Truce looked at her surprised; it had to be rough for her too, she almost never smokes. "When you were in the hospital last time, Ceres called me. He asked where you are, and if you two could meet. I told him you're at the hospital, and he blamed himself. I thought he's gonna do something and end up in a hospital too. I've never told you before, but that time you flat lined. Twice, actually, I saw the records. I had to let Ceres stay with us because I knew what he could do if I left him alone. He cares about you too, you know. And God, he was so angry. He stayed sober for few days, hoping the withdrawal would make him see you again, even if you weren't real. And then when we could bring you home, he didn't want to leave your bed. He made sure you got your meds, your drip bag was full, you had everything you needed. I don't know if you remember, but you were out for over a month, Truce. And it really fucked him up." 

"I… Didn't know that." Truce said quietly, tears rolling down his face. Now he understood why Ceres didn't want to talk about it. 

A nurse came out, and told them they could come back in, but Ceres might be asleep. Truce looked at Mira, as if he was asking a question.

"Go." she said. "I'll wait here."

So he went, and when he walked into Ceres' room, his face was cleaned up, and he looked slightly better. 

"Hi." Ceres smiled. It was easy to hear he wasn't thinking clearly; the doctors probably gave him some kind of painkillers that also numb his mind. 

"Hey." Truce said back and sat in a chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Ceres shrugged and coughed few times. "Do you know what Katie said?" 

Truce tilted his head a little and furrowed his brows. 

"Who's Katie?"

"Oh, my doctor. No one to worry about, angel." Ceres smiled and chuckled, causing himself to cough even more. "Do you know what she said?"

Truce shook his head; Ceres slowly sat up, cleared his throat and started talking in a high pitched, mocking voice.

"Ceres, you know I adore you, but I swear to god, if I have to get you back in shape once again I'm going to lock you up in a hospital permanently." he said, trying to hold back laughter. "If you don't get that boyfriend of yours to take care of you, you'll have to stay here." 

Truce laughed softly at Ceres' words. He remembered the last time someone tried to lock Ceres in a drug rehab center; Ceres, with William's help, ran away after seven hours. 

"And guess what I told her?" Ceres added in his normal voice. "Guess what!"

"What did you tell her?" Truce shook his head.

There was a moment of silence, during which Ceres locked eyes with Truce for the dramatic effect.

"I asked her which one, the one who himself likes pain or the vampire who'd fuck me up if not for his weird moral code." he said in a serious tone. Truce started full-on laughing. 

"Ceres, you can't… Oh my god…" he started mid-laughter. "You can't just fucking out William like that to a  _ doctor _ ."

"She literally told me that my kinks weren't important at the moment, angel." Now Ceres was laughing too, stopping from time to time to cough.

"Your… kinks… oh my fucking god…" Truce repeated, not believing what's happening. Ceres almost died, they're in a hospital, and now they're laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. 

"Where  _ is _ William, by the way?" Ceres asked when he calmed down enough to be able to speak. "Heard from him?"

"Not really." Truce admitted. "You know he was out before you, uhm. Were here. But he came to see you at one point at night, I helped him get in, cause you know, he can't really. Be in here or he'll get arrested again." 

"Oh, yeah." Ceres sighed, and laid back down again. "Do you think he's gonna show up soon? Like, he wasn't home for like a month now, was he?" 

"Uhm, I don't think so, not that I'm aware of. Mira didn't say anything about him either, so I'm guessing he wasn't at her place."

"Oh." Ceres felt his eyes getting heavier. "I hope he comes back soon. I, uhm-" he said, grabbing Truce's hand. Both of them knew William does what he wants, whenever he wants; and sometimes it means disappearing for weeks at a time just to come back with a dumb grin on his face and new mugshots from an obscure village in south america, or calls from police stations thousands of kilometres away directed at Mira, asking if she could help him buy a ticket back home. Both Truce and Ceres were used to that; it didn't change the fact that sometimes they missed him more than usual. 

"I know." Truce said, smiling softly at Ceres, who was now visibly on the verge of falling asleep. "Me too."

Truce sat in the same position for some time, waiting until Ceres falls asleep before he stood up. He knew Mira is waiting for him outside, so he left the room and started walking towards the exit. Suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his arm; he turned around to see an older woman in a doctor's clothes. 

"Hello, sweetheart." she said, a warm, friendly smile on her face. "My name's Katherine, you're here with Ceres, right?" 

Truce felt his heart beating as if it was ready to shoot out of his chest; he couldn't let out a word, so he just nodded, making the woman smile more.

"Good." she said. "Take care of him." 

Truce nodded again and managed to quietly let out  _ I'm trying _ ; Katherine smiled at him, patted his arm and walked away. Truce stood in the same place for a minute of two, trying to calm himself down, and then he continued walking out; he saw Mira sitting on a parking lot bench, talking on her phone. 

"...yeah, yeah, they said he's gonna be okay, just- wait a second." she noticed Truce walking towards her and waved to him before throwing him his cigarettes. She mouthed " _ Leo _ " before continuing her conversation. "Truce just came outside. They said he's gonna be fine, just needs to stay here under observation few more days."

Truce lit up his cigarette and took a drag; he looked up at Mira when he heard his name.

"-Truce home, he has to sleep."

He rolled his eyes, ready to argue that he doesn't need sleep as soon as Mira stops talking. 

She was on the phone for some time after that, then she went inside the hospital to buy herself another coffee, leaving Truce with Leo on the phone, talking about how he already changed sheets in his old room to black so Truce would feel like in his place. It made Truce laugh a little, and he could hear that Leo felt proud of it. They were talking for half an hour, before Leo asked if Mira has already came back. Truce immediately felt numb. She hasn't. She's still inside, which means something happened.

"No." he said shortly to Leo, and ended the call. He stood up, his head dizzy and eyes blurry from the sudden change; he had to stay in place for a moment to be able to move, then he started walking towards the hospital. In seconds, his walk turned into run, then into sprint. He could find Ceres' room from memory; without thinking, he barged in - the bed was empty. Truce felt his eyes tear up as he ran through the corridor, trying to find Mira, or the doctor who talked with him before, or anyone who'd know where Ceres is. After a minute his vision turned black and his limbs became weak; he woke up on a bed. Wide-eyed, panicked, confused, he looked around, hoping to recognize any faces; he saw Mira behind a glass door. He tried screaming her name, he tried getting up; pretty sure he'd kicked someone, he managed to stand up, only to be pushed back onto the bed. He couldn't hear anything, but he knew someone screamed. He slowly lost his vision again, but he was sure he saw tears on Mira's face as the door slammed open and more people came in. Someone held him by his wrists, someone held him by his ankles, and he was too weak to fight; he felt a needle in his arm, and then everything went black. 

He woke up, and the first thing he heard was steady beeping of the heartbeat monitoring machine. "Fuck," he thought, his eyes snapping wide open. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." he looked around, looking for Mira, for a nurse, for anyone; instead, he saw a familiar figure in the corner. 

"William?" he asked. The person nodded, and when he stepped closer, Truce could see he looked different; smudged lipstick, messy hair, something -  _ old tears? _ , Truce wondered, - on his face. "Where's Ceres?"

William shook his head. 

"He's-" he started. "Whatever he took, apparently it worked on the long run. The mix, they think, caused the drugs to work in a way they didn't expect and he… he started choking in his sleep, they couldn't wake him up. Took him to emergency room, there was some kind of liquid in his lungs, the drugs were stopping something in his brain from working that's responsible for breathing and he's… they couldn't… he's gone, Truce."

Truce stared blankly at William, hoping, deep down, that it was only some kind of a sick joke. He knew William's used to losing people close to him, they talked about it, that's why he never wanted to get too close to him and Ceres. 

"I'm sorry." William said, taking a step closer, putting his hand on Truce's. Truce shook his head. 

"No, no, no, no…" he started repeating. 

"Truce?" William asked worryingly. "Do you want me to call someone?" 

"You're going to get in trouble." Truce snapped his head up. "I should've been there for him. Maybe I could help. Press the button to call someone early enough. Do something,  _ anything _ ."

"Truce, it's not your fault-" 

"It is, it fucking is! I should've been there and I wasn't, I fucking wasn't!" Truce sat up quickly, almost pulling out the tubes attached to his body; he knew those too well, after all his trips to the hospital. He could rip them off if he wanted to. He knew how.

"Truce, please-" William let go of his hand and stood up, his hand hovering near the "call help" button on Truce's bed.

"Don't you fucking dare." Truce said, surprising himself with the power in his voice. "I'm going to rip those tubes out of my body and bleed to death and there's nothing you can do." 

William's hand fell down.

"Truce, please, don't- I can't- I- We- Ceres-" he mumbled, choking on his words. "I fucking. Cared about him too. I care about you. I don't want to lose you now too." 

"Why. Why do you care." Truce's hand was dangerously close to the PVC in his wrist.

"Please, angel, don't, I'm gonna-" 

Then William could smell blood, then his hand was on the alarm button, then there were people screaming, but the only thing he could do is stand in one place and watch as doctors try to put Truce back on the bed. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't move; he just started at a pool of blood growing on the floor, constantly getting bigger from blood dripping from the sides of the hospital bed. People around seem to ignore him; he was more than grateful for that. Then Truce was pushed out of the room, and William was alone again; the voices of the doctors got more and more quiet. He's seen death, he's seen blood, he's seen bodies massacred and human limbs made into satanic pentagrams on the floor, the sight of blood was nothing new to him; it was the sight of Truce's pale skin covered in blood that felt wrong. Not really knowing how, he caught himself standing outside, cold air on his skin. He started walking, not thinking where; after two hours, he was, once again, standing in front of the hospital doors. 

"Fuck." he said under his breath, and pushed the door open. He knew he's risking a lot, just walking in through the main door, but he didn't care; if they call the cops, he's gonna stay until he knows what's going on with Truce. He walked towards the reception and asked for Truce. The lady behind the counter scrolled through something on her computer, then looked up at William.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, sir, but you don't have permission to vis-"

"I'm going to rip your fucking throat out and play with your vocal cords one by one if you don't tell me where he is." William hissed, his natural fangs showing. The lady got pale.

"I'm truly sorry, sir, but I really can't-"

"William. Stop." it was Mira. She apologized to the lady and explained the situation; somehow she managed to convince her to let William in. Then she showed him the way to the room William's never been to before; not once during any of his visits to Truce or Ceres. She opened the door for him, but stayed out, allowing him to go in alone. Truce was there; countless pipes and weird machinery all around him, his skin so much paler than usual. An older lady was slowly washing off the blood on his face. The heartbeat monitor was beeping slowly, but William didn't need to look at it - he already understood the situation. 

"Is he going to wake up?" William asked, trying to avoid looking at the body on the bed. The woman smiled warmly. 

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart." she said.

"Can you let him go?" William's voice was full of pain, which he didn't know he was still able to feel in that strength. The woman stood up and walked towards him; she put her hand on his cheek, studying his face.

"Can you?"


End file.
